Boys of Summer
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: TyKa Not a song fic. Summer vacations and the Bladebreakers are off on there own litle escapades around the world, all except Tyson and Kai, who are both laying around doing nothing particularly interesting or important, until..Tyson starts thinking.


Ayumu: Well another fic. This one is Beyblade! It's Tyson/Kai. Tyson is ooc and so is Kai, well Kai less than Tyson. But you'll get what I'm talking about later. There's nothing bad. Kissing. That's about it. And it's a continuation! Go me! Beyblade season: V-force. I do not own Beyblade, Tyson or Kai. If I did, it wouldn't make sense to call it Beyblade, cause they won't be doin to much of it. I really hope you get that. Well my muses, Tyson and Kai, are sick so get them get well presents! On with the fic!

**

* * *

**

**Boys of Summer**

It was another day of summer. No school. No tournament. All I really have to do is lie around, practice Beyblade a little, sometimes a lot, it depends on if I feel like it. It's kinda boring. Max and Ray had gone to America to visit Max's mom, so they could tell her about their relationship. Kenny and Hilary went on a cruise to celebrate their two year anniversary for being together. Me and Kai are still here, he's staying with me the whole summer. And yes, I have noticed that every one on the Bladebreakers were together.

Well everyone except little ol' me…well me, and Kai. Speaking of Kai, I'm as taller than him now, only by like a few inches though. Still speaking of Kai, I started thinking recently that Kai and I would make a good couple, maybe…..probably when hell freezes over, okay so I shouldn't be that drastic. I know what you guys are thinking.

And no, I don't want to be in a relationship with Kai just so I can fit in more with the team. I fit in enough, thank you. I have to admit, I really have fallen for the Ice Prince. I can't explain how. But then again if I did I'd probably hurt my brain. Not really. I'm not the brainless idiot people make me out to be. Yes, I do have a brain. Yes, gasp then sit there with your mouth hanging open. I don't think I'm the only one hiding who he really is either. I don't think that Kai is the ice prince he acts like. And no this isn't just a little hunch either, I have proof. He has slipped a few times this summer, maybe let his guard down, since it's only me, or maybe he likes me more than he lets on. Eh, I don't know, but I will find out. Hmm? Was that the door? I confirm the answer as a yes when Kai walks into the living room where I am conversing with myself.

"Hey, Tyson," he says softly.I smile at him and merrily greet him with a "Hiya Kai! Whatca doin!" He cocks his head to the side, only slightly though but enough to notice, and replies, "Talking to you."

I mentally smirk. Heh, my Kai just made a joke, wait a minute, MY Kai? I like the sound of that. While my conversation in my head is going on, in the world of the real, I was teasing Kai on him making a joke.

"Did KaiMr. Ice Prince, just make a joke?" I laughed. He rolled his eyes at me then said in a 'matter a fact' tone, "I simply was stating the truth, Tyson." I snort, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Kai."

He crosses his arms over his chest loosely, looks towards the wall, away from me then cocks his left leg, putting his weight on the right. He seemed to want to tell me something, but knowing Kai, he would never just not be difficult and tell me, I have to ask.

"So do you want something Kai?" He looks towards me again. "I…have to tell you something, Tyson." I am kinda shocked at what a tender tone he used.

"Which is?" I coax (Ayumu: That is not the right word there but I can't think of one! Some one help me!) him. He turns his head again. I don't think he's going to tell me. "I love you." Huh? Yes very intelligent, isn't it? But, did he just?

"Say again?" He's blushing now. "I said, I love you Tyson." The last for words were hardly above a whisper, so I strained. He loves me! HE LOVES ME? Can anyone freakin say, dream freakin come true? I was so wrapped up in my ramblings I didn't respond to Kai's declaration.

But Thank the big man upstairs that I heard the door and noticed no Kai. It took me no time to be up and out the door. I saw Kai swiftly walking to the gate. I run to him, grab him, then spin him around. Kai now has a bewildered look on his face.

He inclines his head, silverish bangs falling in his face hiding his stone gray eyes, trying to put his wits together again, so I take my chance to slip my arms around his waist. Right when my arms met around his lithe frame his head jerks up, very quickly might I add, hope he didn't get whiplash. "T-ty-yson?" He stutters. I'm thinking off just replying with a 'hmm?', but I just lightly brushed my lips on his lightly. He blinks, I think he might be in a daze, guess being kissed my me can do that to a person. (Ayumu: Damn, that sounded conceited. / Kai: You wrote it!)

After a few minutes pass there came a: "What was that?" Aha! He speaks. "A kiss," I answer. He gives me a 'duh' look. "Yeah, duh, Tyson." I smile at him. "Kai, it seems you're kinda stupid today," I received a death glare for that, " So I'm gonna break it down for you. I. love. You. Too." He glares at me, but in a sweet way. If that is even possible.

"I'm not stupid Tyson." I smirk, not mentally this time. "Yeah, sure Kai." Kai twitches a little, I think he's mad…..Holy crap! "Tyson. I might love you but, that doesn't change the fact that I really want to hurt you right now. I'll give you a 5 second head start." And with that I gave peck him on the lips then darted off. He stood there for a minute, I guess getting kissed by me really can put people in a daze, then shook his head the went after me.

"Tyson! Get back here!" I look back at him with a goofy smile. "Sorry love! Can't!" You know I should call him that more often. "Tyson don't think calling me that will get you out of this!" I threw a wink over my shoulder. "Wasn't even trying too!"

* * *

Ayumu: AWW! That was cute! And I don't care what you say! You know I could really just stop it here and be done with it. What do you guys think/looks at readers and they shrug/ Thanks a lot guys. Well I think I'm going to! Unless you guys don't want me too. It' s your choice. I have to go take care of Kai and Tyson. Ja ne!

Tyson and Kai; AAAAAAACCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kai: Ra, I hate being sick.

Tyson: You've been hanging out with Yami to long.

Kai: Yeah guess so-AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCHHHHOOOO!

Tyson: Bless you.

Kai: Thanks.

Tyson: TH-THA-ACCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!

Kai: Bless you.

Tyson: Thanks.


End file.
